El Trio Secreto: Adelanto
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Este es un breve avance sobre lo que tratará mi primer fic. Este vistazo consiste en una escena de uno de los capítulos del fic. Espero sea de su agrado, igualmente espero con ansias sus reviews. Disfrútenlo.


—Qué hay chicos —dijo Randy entrando a la habitación—, ¿qué están haciendo?

—¡Ey, Cunningham! —exclamó Howard— ¡Mira todas estas increíbles cosas!

—La semana pasada ordenamos nueva mercancía del Trio Secreto —dijo Tucker tomando una caja repleta de cosas y dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Miren esto! —exclamó Spud buscando entre las cajas—. Tenemos nuevas camisetas —dijo tomando una camiseta con el logo del Trio Secreto—gorras, posters, chaquetas, máscaras Ninja, disfraces, banderines, tazas, calcomanías, collares (para las chicas), brazaletes de goma y mi favorito: el bolígrafo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Randy.

—Porque cuando le presionas por arriba se enciende una lucecita roja en la punta —contestó Spud presionando el bolígrafo al cual se le encendió una pequeña luz roja en la punta—. Ja, ja, me encanta.

—Creo que exageraron con la mercancía —dijo Danny.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Tucker— Ganamos mucho con las ventas de las camisetas, ¡imagínate cuánto ganaremos con todo esto!

—Sí, pero, ¿realmente necesitamos todo esto? —preguntó Danny— Quiero decir, ya todos nos conocen, somos famosos, ¿pero es necesario tener tanta publicidad?

—Danny, amigo, míranos. Somos el equipo de superhéroes más _bruce_ del mundo —dijo Randy colocando sus brazos alrededor suyo y de Jake.

—¿_Bruce_? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? —preguntó Danny confundido por el argot de Randy.

—Pues… significa… eh… ya sabes, que somos lo más _brutal_, que somos _colosales_, que somos… _bruce_.

—¿Podría alguien explicarme de qué está hablando? —exclamó Danny aún más confundido por la manera de hablar de su amigo— No entendiendo su argot todavía.

—Vamos Danny, no es tan difícil —dijo Jake.

—¿Ah, no?, entonces explícame qué significa "_bruce_" —dijo Danny cruzando los brazos.

—Significa… eh… que… somos increíbles —contestó Jake—, que somos cool, que somos lo máximo, ¡que nosotros mandamos! ¡Sí!, eso me gusta, ¡el Trio Secreto MANDA! ¡Vamos, díganlo conmigo chicos!

—¡El Trio Secreto MANDA! —exclamaron Jake y Randy al mismo tiempo. Danny volteó los ojos.

—Bien, ¿y qué opinan de la mercancía? —preguntó Tucker.

—Todo es fantástico pero, no recuerdo haberles dado permiso para ordenar máscaras Ninja —dijo Randy.

—Pero sí lo hiciste —dijo Spud—, lo recuerdo perfectamente. El martes tú y Howard estaban aquí jugando al Derriba-Tumbas, entonces Tucker y yo te preguntamos si podíamos ordenar máscaras Ninja como mercancía del Trio Secreto y aceptaste.

—Oh, es cierto —dijo Randy golpeándose la frente.

—Hola chicos —dijo Sam entrando a la habitación.

—¡Chicas!, hola —dijo Danny.

—¿A que no adivinan? —exclamó Trixie entusiasmada sentándose en el sofá y abriendo su laptop.

—¿Qué ocurre Trixie? —preguntó Jake sentándose a su lado.

—Les creé una página web y en tan sólo siete días ¡ya tienen más de diez mil seguidores! —bramó Trixie enseñándoles la pantalla de su laptop. Todos los demás se acercaron para ver.

—¡Wow! ¡Diez mil seguidores! —exclamó Tucker— ¡Es fantástico!

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Randy— Probablemente todo Norrisville, Amity Park y Nueva York están ahí.

—O tal vez más —dijo Danny.

—¿Y todo en tan sólo una semana? —exclamó Howard asombrado— ¡_Dulces_ _ninjas_! Debe ser un récord.

—No pensé que seríamos tan populares en tan poco tiempo —dijo Jake.

—Chicos, ya se los dije —dijo Randy—. Somos…

—"…el equipo de superhéroes más _bruce_ del mundo" —lo interrumpió Howard —, lo sabemos.

—¿Saben?, tal vez esto de ser El Trio Secreto no es tan malo como temí al principio —dijo Danny—. Tener un cuartel, mercancía, sitios web y seguidores es algo que jamás pensé que tendría. Estando en Amity Park soy muy perseguido porque me creen un criminal, incluso mis padres, pero aquí, con ustedes, es diferente. Se siente bien convivir con otros héroes de mi edad y sus amigos, me siento más… libre.

—Awww, eso es tan tierno Danny —dijo Jazz.

—Conmovedor —dijo Spud frotándose un ojo con la manga de su camisa.

—Voy a extrañar mucho todo esto cuando el… —dijo Randy melancólicamente, pero Jake lo interrumpió.

—¿…el verano termine? —completó Jake la oración de Randy, o al menos eso creyó que diría.

—Ehh… sí. Cuando… el verano termine —contestó Randy sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Mientras llegue ese día hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda de vacaciones —dijo Danny colocando su mano en el hombro de Randy.

—Tienes razón —dijo Randy poniéndose en pie—. Vamos chicos, manos al centro.

Jake y Danny también se pusieron en pie y los tres colocaron su mano en el centro.

—A la cuenta de tres, todos digan: ¡El Trio Secreto MANDA! —dijo Randy— ¿Listos? Una, dos, ¡TRES!

—¡El Trio Secreto MANDA! —exclamaron los tres al tiempo que levantaron las manos al aire.

—¡Porque nada ni nadie separará este equipo! —exclamó Danny.

De pronto, se oyó un estallido afuera del cuartel y gritos de pánico de las personas.

—¿_Cómo_ _cuándo_ _qué_ fue eso? —exclamó Randy sobresaltado al tiempo en que corría a la ventana para ver qué sucedía. Todos los demás lo siguieron.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un robot gigantesco con forma de dragón. Sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes y en vez de fuego de su boca salía un rayo color verde eléctrico. Había destruido un edificio y, debido a su peso, aplastado las calles y algunos autos que se encontraban ahí, entre ellos el auto del director Delgadillo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Acaba de salir del taller! —exclamó el director Delgadillo al ver lo que quedó de su amado auto.

Desde el cuartel, los chicos habían contemplado cómo el robot causaba caos en la ciudad.

—Chicos… creo que es la hora del Trio Secreto —dijo Randy tomando su máscara de su chamarra.

—No podía estar más de acuerdo —dijo Danny— ¡Transformación! —gritó extendiendo las manos al tiempo en que su ropa normal se convirtió en un traje negro con botas y guantes blancos y una "D" blanca en el pecho con una "P" en el centro, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su cabello blanco, dando paso a Danny Phantom.

—¡Dragón a mí! —exclamó Jake y en un segundo lo envolvieron las llamas convirtiéndose en el Dragón Occidental.

—¡Son las Ninja en punto! —exclamó Randy colocándose la máscara de la cual salieron cintas rojas y negras que lo envolvieron por completo transformándose en el Ninja— Es hora de que El Trio Secreto entre en acción.


End file.
